Star Wars: Dawn of A New Empire
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Crossover with Smallville: Dawn of A New Empire told from a Star Wars prospective and Heroes. Darth Vader attempts to take over Krypton which leads General Zod to dominate the world which leads to it's destruction
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Birth of A New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Krypton_

"Lord Vader, I have another assignment for you. I am sending you to a planet called Krypton. According to the archives, the Republic has had a longstanding partnership with this planet. The Chancellor would send Jedi Knights there whenever this planet was attacked by her enemies, and in return they would send us technology for us to use," Emperor Palpatine said to the dark armored apprentice he called Darth Vader, the former Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker.

"Who is my contact on this planet, My Master?" Darth Vader said as they were on Coruscant. Palpatine had ordered a shuttle to take them to the region of space where _The Death Star_ was being built, but he had discovered in the Republic's archives references to the planet Krypton.

"Jor-El who is a member of the planet's ruling council. He has requested you meet him in the Galactic Chambers. You will travel to this planet and meet him. Alert me via that planet's Holographic imaging system and then I wil come to that planet and overtake it," Palpatine said, using the Force to forsee the Future.

"As you wish, My master. Consider it done, My master," Lord Vader said as he stood up from the kneeling position and made his way to the Shuttle bay where he would instruct one of his men to prepare a shuttle.

"Open communications with the planet Krypton," Palpatine said and his aide moved to the holographic emitter.

_Krypton: Jor-El stared at the Holographic emitter as Palaptine appeared once again. _

"_You can expect my liason, Darth Vader within 3 standard days as Krypton reckons time. He will meet you in your own Galactic Chambers. The Galactic Republic is no more, and a Galactic Empire is in it's place. I am sending Lord Vader to prepare a treaty, and I will come soon," Palpatine said._

_Jor-El nodded and the Holographic Image faded out. He then turned and saw white light and a young woman dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt bearing an image of Jesus Christ on the Cross and a black leather jacket appeared in the center of the White light. _

"_Who are you?" He said. He had just arrived from The Planet Earth after falling in love with Louise McCollum in the Earth Year 1961 and more recently from 1977 Earth after meeting a woman named Elizabeth Knight and had been raped by the woman as revenge against her husband Wilton. He had gone to Earth to warn the Kent family about the coming Meteor Shower from the destruction of Krypton. _

"_My name is Trinity Jean Knight your daughter from the planet Earth born to Elizabeth Knight and as she told me, a drifter named Joe. Your that man. I know. You exist in my time, in a cloned body gifted with the same powers I have," the 33-year-old beautiful woman said. _

"_You wear a shirt that bears the image of the Saviour. How is that possible?" Jor-El said. _

"_I am a Christian, and We use images like this to promote Christianity across my world," Trinity said. They then heard Lara come in. _

"_Jor-El, a Lord Vader's shuttle is on it's way. Our scanners detected it flying at high warp to here. What is going on?" She asked. _

"_Lord Vader is on his way to prepare us for Emperor Palpatine from sectore 872, Coruscant the Galatic Republic. Apparently The Republic has become an Empire," Jor-El said. _

"_Lara, I'd like to introduce my daughter from an experience on Earth with a woman named Elizabeth Knight. I was on my way to warn the Kents and this woman drugged me and raped me, Lara. I then went on my way and warned Hiram and his wife about the coming Meteor Shower. I know according to the prophecies, Krypton will explode. I don't see how but it will happen. Lara, what's wrong?" Jor-El asked as the woman had a smile. _

"_You've been promoted to Diplomatic Council considering how you handled the Mirror Universe incident. Why haven't you included that in your official Journal?" Lara asked. _

"_I don't want to scare the General Populace...wait a minute did you say I was promoted to diplomatic Council?" Jor-El said caught off guard. _

"_Jor-El, Um Father, Lord Vader's shuttle is here and requesting permission to land," Trinity said. _

"_Dress yourself in the uniform of a communications liason with my office, and the robes will be found in my closet. Do it. Communicate with Darth Vader and tell him to land at 2:00PM Earth Time," Jor-El said. She nodded and Trinity used her super speed and changed and waved her hand over the holographic Emitter and an image of Vader's pilot appeared. _

"_This is Shuttle 892478 carrying Lord Vader requesting permission to land," The pilot said. _

"_Shuttle 892478 this is Krypton City Control. You have permission to land and Jor-El will meet you in the Galactic Chambers at 2:00 PM Earth Time," Trinity said. _

"_We look Forward to it," The Pilot said. Trinity nodded and the imager faded out. _

"_Father, you have to be ready," Trinity said. Jor-El sighed and embraced his wife and Trinity smiled sadly as she missed her own husband. _

"_I will...but your not mad about what happened, how I got a woman pregnant?" Jor-El said. Lara shook her head no. _

"_I also have personal news as well. I am pregnant with your son. Your Niece Kara is on her way here. She mustn't know," Lara said. _

"_Why?" Trinity asked. _

"_My brother Zor-El is insanely jealous and wants my wife for his own. He was to marry her according to Kryptonian law but I violoated it and despite my violation, the ruling council granted me permission to marry her 3 months ago. Our birthing process is different than the one you humans know," Jor-El said. _

_General Zod entered the chamber and bowed before Jor-El. "I beg for the intrusion, Jor-El, but Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived," He said. _

"_Computer, show me this Lord Vader," Trinity said. Brainiac, the world computer that ran everything on Krypton spoke._

"_Voice Print confirmed. Activating holographic emitter," Brainiac said. _

"_He wears armor," Zod commented. Lara smiled. _

"_According to the chronometer, you have 3 hours until your meeting with him in the galactic chambers," Lara said. _

"_Who will accompany you, Jor-El," Zod asked. _

"_My daughter Trinity and you will accompany me as guards since according to Kryptonian law, a member of the Diplomatic Council must have guards," Jor-El said. Trinity began to rummage through Jor-El's closet, and saw the black costume that her brother Kal-El would wear on Earth. _

"_What is this?" She asked. Jor-El smiled. _

"_That is the uniform of a guard. Wear it, my daughter," He said. She used her super speed and quickly changed. _

"_Let's go!" Jor-El said as General Zod, Trinity Jean Knight and Jor-El walked toward the Galactic Chambers..._

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Wars: Birth of a New Empire_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider references are © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)**_

_**Chapter 2: Mole**_

Jor-El stared in shock at the revelation as he had just heard some shocking thoughts. Trinity Jean Knight had revealed the possibility of a mole in the Kryptonian Hierarchy. With him were His wife, Lara, General Zod and his daughter Trinity Jean Knight who was a hybrid between the Kryptonian race, and the humans of Earth. They had just met Darth Vader with Trinity disguised as a guard, and Lord Vader had suggested another meeting to the Diplomatic Councilor Jor-El with his master, Palpatine a mere hour ago by Earth time standards.

"Jor-El," Spoke up and aide who entered their private chambers. Jor-El stared at him for a minute.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked trying to regain his composure.

"Kara, daughter of your brother Zor-El is here. Shall I show her in?" The aide asked. Jor-El nodded. The bouncy 16-year-old girl came in. She had blond hair, green eyes and was beautiful and was physically fit for a young woman her age. The aide then bowed before them and walked out.

"Uncle Jor-El!" She said. The two embraced. Trinity stared at her.

"Kara, I'd like to introduce my daughter Trinity Knight. She was born of an unfortunate incident on Earth between myself and an Earth woman," Jor-El said making introductions.

"Lord Zod, what are you doing here?" Kara said suspiciously. She had seen General Zod earlier talking with her father and then had flown by shuttle to Krypton City from Kandor.

"Lord Vader arrived and at the Council's request, I was to introduce Councilor Jor-El to him and make sure nothing happens to him," General Zod said. The holographic Emitter came to life again and a hooded man appeared.

"Jor-El of Krypton, allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Sidious, Lord and Emperor of the First Galactic Empire. I am aware of the former government's agreement with you, and wish to renegotiate with you, on that treaty," The aged man said. Jor-El adjusted a view on the Emitter and the holographic view of Palpatine swirled with power as if a dark energy was slowly eating away at him.

"My Lord, We will convene with you in one Earth standard hour," Jor-El said.

"I look forward to it," Palpatine hissed. The holographic emitter froze on Palpatine's image, and Jor-El stared at it.

"What is that power that fills and surrounds him. It looks like it's slowly eating away at him," Jor-El asked no one in particular.

"It's an energy field created by all living things. It's called _The Force_. The Jedi Knights that the Republic used to send tapped into the light side of that power, and Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as he addressed us, has managed to tap into the Dark Side energy of _The Force_," Trinity said, as she remembered her own experience with Palpatine years ago.

"We have to meet with him, My Lord," Zod insisted.

"Very well. Lead the way, General, but Kara, You must fly back to Kandor City and alert your father of these developments," Jor-El said.

"You haven't spoken with your brother in 3 years, Uncle. Isn't it about time you broke the stalemate?" Kara pleaded. She remembered the assassination attempt by Zor-El when he had heard that Jor-El had taken Lara as his wife, but was stopped and Jor-El had been warned about the plot.

"What happened between you and Uncle Zor-El?" Trinity wanted to know.

"He attempted to assassinate me 3 years ago after he lost a failed bid to win a seat on the Governing Council after I was voted in," Jor-El said. Trinity smiled. Kara stared at them then left headed toward the shuttle bay to head home to be with her Father.

"I see. I'll be sure to remember to tell your son that," She joked. Trinity watched the girl leave as they entered the Diplomatic Chambers. They saw Lord Vader and the Emperor.

"I greet you on behalf of the people of the Empire," Palpatine said. Jor-El knelt before the Emperor.

"And I greet you in the Name of the House of El and on behalf of the people of the peaceful Kryptonian dynasty. Why do you seek to renegotiate our treaty?" Jor-El said as he and his party stood up from the kneeling position.

"A new Government is in position and the Charter drawn up by my inner circle noted the Treaty set by the Supreme Chancellor passed years ago, and it was suggested that we renegotiate so that we don't lose your alliance," Palpatine said.

"I will discuss it with the Governing Council and get back with you in three standard days," Jor-El said.

"Very Well, Jor-El. Lord Vader and myself will go to our guest quarters. General Zod, would you wait a few minutes. I would like to talk with you," Palpatine said. Jor-El nodded to him and Jor-El, Lara, and Trinity Jean Knight walked out and Trinity stared back at the double doors that had just slid shut.

"Come Trinity you must give a deposition to the Governing Council. What's wrong?" Jor-El asked as he noticed concern on the beautiful young woman's face.

"I don't trust him," She said.

"Which one?" Lara asked as she placed her hand on Trinity's shoulder.

"General Zod. I know I don't trust Palpatine but there is something about General Zod that I don't trust," Trinity said.

"Come, my daughter," Jor-El said.

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Birth Of A New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars Is © 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider references are © 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: passion_

General Zod stared at the hooded man as Palpatine had requested the General stay after Jor-El's entourage had left.

"Lord Sidious, I must return to Jor-El and make a deposition to the ruling council," Zod said. Palpatine smirked at the General.

"I know of your struggles against your ruling council and of your aiding Jor-El's brother in an assassination attempt. How would you like to rule Krypton as your very own?" Palpatine suggested.

"How would I be able to do such a thing? Jor-El and the rest of the Council don't trust me, and neither does Jor-El's daughter," Zod said.

"Daughter?" Lord Vader spoke up. Zod nodded.

"The younger woman with him was not only a guard but was a woman prophesied in our own legends of a hybrid that would aid _The Chosen One_ who will unite two planets in his war against evil. This prophecy was not only prophesied on Krypton but also on a far away planet called Earth in a cave. We have been sending people there and the reports the old ones reported was that Earth's Yellow Sun gives my people powers beyond our wildest dreams," Zod said.

"If that is the case, General then why through _Force_ can I sense that the younger woman had power residing in her," Palpatine wondered.

"She is a hybrid between our people and the peoples of Earth," Zod explained.

"You must find a way to stop her, for she will derail the revolution that I am suggesting you lead, General Zod. Take 1/3 of your soldiers and have them kill or capture the ruling council and then declare yourself Lord of the Council. My stormtroopers will aid you," Palpatine said.

"I know you tapped into our holograpic emitters planet wide, but I want to know why?" Zod asked.

"It's very simple, My dear General. I want Krypton, it's people, it's resources to belong to the Galactic Empire and you will be my first onslaught before your people rise up and rebel against me," Palpatine said.

"I'll force the hybrid to not be believed," General Zod said and then he walked out.

3-hours later, General Zod found himself alone withTrinity in Brainiac's Central Processing system to learn how Palpatine had hacked into the holographic emitters. He had suggested they start looking into the data files.

He heard Brainiac quietly tell Trinity Jean Knight that there was a 98 probability that he had allowed Palpatine access. His face burned with rage when he heard her say his name.

"I see you discovered my deception, Trinity Jean Knight," He said quietly.

"Why did you do this?" Trinity asked, bewildered by the fact that one of her own people had betrayed the planet of Krypton into the hands of a madman, a despot.

"He contacted me during the _Mirror Wars_ and offered me a chance to rule Krypton," Zod said slowing backing Trinity Jean Knight into a corner.

"Who did?" She asked, suddenly afraid of this man whom her own father had trusted.

"Why Palpatine, of course. He had heard of Zor-El's assassination attempt on Jor-El, and he had offered me power to overthrow the ruling council and usher in a New World Order for the good of all Kryptonians. I would rule Krypton for his Galactic Empire." Zod said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Trinity whimpered.

"Do something so horrifying that no one on the ruling Council or Jor-El will believe you," Zod said as he pulled up her robes to reveal her sexy, naked body underneath. He then removed his own robe and inserted himself into her, despite her begging him to stop. He slapped her and raped her again as she begged him to stop again. They then heard a new voice. Kara Zor-El.

"Get off of her, you son of a bitch!" Kara said. He looked at Kara and then back at Trinity.

"You tell anyone, and I will do it again, you hear me, you stupid slut?" Zod said as he pulled back on his robe and walked out. Kara knelt down and helped Trinity.

"Thank God you came when you did, Kara. We must warn the Ruling Council. Zod is planning on taking over the planet with Palpatine's help," Trinity said as she pulled back on her robes.

"Your gonna need proof," Kara said. Trinity then removed the Flash drive from a pocket in her robes.

"I had programmed Brainiac to respond like an Earth Computer. This is a piece of Earth technology and I had Brainiac record everything Zod confessed to me and had downloaded it to this. We must get this into Jor-El's hands and quickly," Trinity said as she brushed away tears from her eyes.

"Let's go!" Kara said. The two ran toward Jor-El's apartment, unaware that Darth Vader had accessed the _Brain Interactive Construct _and was erasing the details of what had just occurred...

_To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: Birth of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is ©1977-1983;1999-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 4: Dissension_

The Emperor stared at the young General who had taken control of the Ruling Council, and had enacted Martial Law and a mandatory curfew. The Emperor had encouraged the arrogant young military leader of Krypton's defense, but he had discovered the young Kryptonian had done somethings that the Emperor had frowned upon. His Enforcer, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader who was walking behind his Emperor stood a few minutes staring at the goatee-bearing General.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked. Vader stared at his master, then fell in behind him.

"It's nothing, My master," The former Jedi Knight who was known as Anakin Skywalker said.

"Lord Vader, You can't hide what is in your heart from me. You don't agree with my decision to support of General Zod to take control of this planet, for the Empire," Palpatine simply said.

"My Master, he raped a young woman who is the Prophesied Hybrid and didn't even think it matter," Vader said.

"Your a Sith Lord, and why should the rape of a young woman concern you, Lord Vader? What should concern you is that we are shaping our Empire without any interference from anyone, and that includes your former friends in the Jedi Order," Palpatine reminded him.

"My master, I still have some of Anakin Skywalker inside me, but this rape of that young woman and Zod is putting this planet under a planetary curfew bothers me, " Vader said. They were on their way to the shuttle to go back to the Star Destroyer that was above the planet. The Security Guard raised his weapon.

"I'm sorry, Gentlemen, but we are under a curfew and I can't let you leave the planet without authorization from General Zod," The guard said. Vader removed his Lightsaber and raised it in a defensive stance.

"You cannot stop us for we helped Zod become leader of this world," Vader said.

"I'm sorry sir," The guard said. Force Lightning leaped from Palpatine's fingers and removed the lance type weapon from the guards hands.

"I am a Sith Master. Your puny weapons can't stop me or my apprentice," Palpatine said.

"IF you leave, You will not be able to return," The guard said.

"Lord Vader, It seems your concerns have some merit. Speak with Jor-El, and see what can be done to stop this General," Palpatine said. Vader nodded and moved as quickly as his armored form would carry him to the residence of Jor-El and Lara...

_To Be Continued.._


End file.
